


i know i've got issues (but they drown when i kiss you)

by jindorisblue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jindorisblue/pseuds/jindorisblue
Summary: And when the blonde pressed a long, lingering kiss on her lips, she let her. She let her because it drowned out the voices in her head.





	i know i've got issues (but they drown when i kiss you)

**Author's Note:**

> The song is based on Janelle Monae's Don't Judge Me

"Jungeun...?"

She felt a brush on her cheek. She looked up just in time to see Jinsol looking at her with _that_ look. Her eyes were narrowed, eyebrows knitted together, bottom lip trapped between pearly white teeth. The older girl was searching her face, clearly worried.

"Are you okay?"

Jungeun didn't answer right away, turning her gaze away from Jinsol and instead looked down to the hands on her lap. They were shaking, but Jinsol didn't need to know that. So she turned her head, pressing a kiss to the hand that was still on her cheek. She felt Jinsol visibly melt to that, letting her kiss linger for a moment. But soon, she felt the hand back on her cheek, gently turning the younger girl to face her.

Before she could even meet her eyes, though, Jinsol inched forward. She felt the bed dipped in sync with the press of the blonde's lips against hers. It was chaste, a feather light kiss that left a tingling feeling against her lips. She felt Jinsol pulling back more than she saw it, her eyes already closed on instinct as she leaned back in to chase after Jinsol's lips. It wasn't exactly rough, but it was a little more forceful than the innocent kiss Jinsol initiated, leaving the blonde gasping.

The more Jinsol kissed her back, Jungeun felt her own worries melt away. The way Jinsol threaded her fingers in her hair, the way her other hand carressed her skin gently, and the way she looked up with this soft look on her face after Jungeun pushed her down the bed. She stopped at that look, feeling her heart ache. Is she this lucky to have Jinsol in her life?

"Hey," Jinsol tapped on her nose, giggling at the way Jungeun scrunched up her nose soon after. "What's up in that pretty little head of yours?"

Jungeun shook her head, a sad smile curling on her lips, "Nothing."

And just as fast as it started, Jungeun was back to kissing Jinsol. Her protest being muffled by the brunette's lips, the blonde's hands found their grip on Jungeun's shoulders. The younger girl had started moving her kisses down her jaw, neck, before she bit down on the blonde's pulse.

"Jungeun, baby. Hey—" Jinsol gasped as Jungeun sucked, despite her effort in trying to get her attention. Her hand cup Jungeun's cheek, "Baby, stop."

So she did, though her face still burried in Jinsol's neck. The blonde could feel her shaky breath, but otherwise the room was silent. Jinsol pulled the girl closer, wrapping her hands around her shoulder, and that was when she felt a drop of tear against her neck.

Jungeun fist at her shirt, a sob soon tore through her chest. Jinsol heart broke in two, feeling the girl she loves shook in her arms, but she waited. She waited as she stroke Jungeun's back, pressing kisses at the top of her head, cooing calming words as she cried through her problem. Jinsol held her until her crying died down, until there was only little hiccups left.

"I- I love you," Jungeun finally whispered, in-between her hiccups. Because she did. She hated herself for crying, her own insecurity affecting the only good thing she had going on. Jungeun was always afraid of loving another person, let alone letting other people love her. Her past didn't exactly leave her with good impression on love, so she always had her guard up. She lied to herself, she kept people at an arm's length, anything she felt right to protect herself. She got so good at it that now that she got Jinsol, who changed everything for her, she was no longer sure if she had been who she really is. Had she been showing Jinsol her disguise? Had she fell in love with a lie, then? When Jinsol told her she loved her, who is it she really loved?

She was snapped out of her momentary trance when she felt Jinsol's finger on her chin, coaxing her to look up. She knew she looked like a mess, but she did, meeting Jinsol's soft look. One she didn't think she deserved.

"I love you, too," the older girl said, words laced in conviction. "Whatever it is you're going through, know that I'm here with you. Always. Maybe I don't or won't ever understand it, but you can hold my hand through it all. I love you."

Jungeun's breath hitched, because for a split second, she believed that she _did_ deserve Jinsol. And when the blonde pressed a long, lingering kiss on her lips, she let her. She let her because it drowned out the voices in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ever loona fic and im pretty new to the kpop scene so feedbacks (or tips) will be greatly appreciated. i love writing song fics so maybe if you have prompts you can send them to me? come find and talk to me!
> 
> twitter: @biuesbetta


End file.
